


Scream so Hard (That the Neighbors Know my Name)

by TheLarryDiaries



Series: The Notebook [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Rings, Crying, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Fivesome, Louis-centric, M/M, Multi, OT5, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Stylincest, Teasing, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, Top!Zayn, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, bottom!Louis, bottom!Niall, food!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a hidden notebook that Louis, his foster dad, doesn't know about. The notebook looks innocent, but when you open it, it's full of kinky stuff he really wants to do with Louis. When Louis comes across it, He suddenly feels the urge to give his beloved foster son whatever he wants, under one condition. And let's just say, Harry fufills the catch with no problems.</p><p>Smut ensues and even a hot Stypayhorlikson fivesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is basically pure smut and the scenes are pretty graphic. Please read at your own risk!
> 
> ~Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Direction! However, I do own this story!~
> 
> P.S. If you do post this story, please mention my account somewhere! That would be so helpful and kind, and not plagairizing! (I think I spelled that right)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, CheshireLarry and SharmanPuppies are my betas. And another thing. I wouldn't consider this rape/noncon or rape/dubcon because it technically isn't rape. But it is just normal dubcon. Anyway, please go check out CheshireLarry's and SharmanPuppies' dashboards! They are awesome people!

"Harry! Time for breakfast!" Louis called from the kitchen to his sixteen year old son.

 

"Coming!" Harry yelled as he closed his notebook and put it in it's rightful place behind the large portrait hanging over his bed. One he decided it was hidden out of sight from anyone, he shuffled off the bed and grabbed his backpack, exitting the room in a rushed manner.

 

"I was worried you were over sleeping. I mean, I wouldn't mind if you stayed home since you're grades are far more exemplary than mine were, but I'd still like you to be up early."

 

"Sorry, Lou. It won't happen again." It sounds weird, for a son to address his parent by their first name. The thing his, Louis is his twenty-two year old foster dad. He was smart, rich, and handsome. He adopted him as a friend, more than as a son. There's another thing, too. Harry was infatuated with Louis. He thought Louis was the most gorgeous person to ever walk the face if the earth, and he's only known him for a year. He's even created a journal of things he wants to do with Louis before he dies. He called it the Fuckit List.

 

Louis smiled down at his perfect little angel and handed him a plate. Now, of course Harry was a good head length taller than him, he was still young and had a baby face. Oh how Louis loved Harry. He was smart, kind, and very cute. Now, Louis was nowhere near as um... strangely obssessed as Harry. Sure, he's fanasized about doing things with Harry, but he's never had an organized list of those things. Louis knew though, that Harry was too sweet and innocent to actually go along with it.

 

"Sweetheart, why don't you stay home today? I can write you a note for monday."

 

"Louis, I can't do that. It's not right." Louis frowned and picked at his eggs.

 

"But I don't want to be all alone. I always have the house to myself and it's boring." Louis looked at Harry with a smoulder, and he had to look down as he ate.

 

"I can't stay home, Lou. It's not right. Besides, we have a pool, home theatre, and a game room. There's absolutely no way you can be bored."

 

"You said that already, Harry. And I want someone to share that with. It's just for one day. We can go out in the pool for a while, order some lunch, and just do whatever."

 

"Louis, what if someone notices why I'm not at school?"

 

"Harry, we're loaded and live in a private neighborhood. There's no way someone could spot you swimming in broad daylight unless they're using binoculars or something. Live a little, love. Let's just stay in, yeah?" Harry sighed. There really was no arguing with the Louis Tomlinson. When he wanted something, he ~~usually~~ _always_ got it.

 

"One day, and if we order something, it better be Chinese." Louis smiled and bounced giddily up and down.

 

"Deal! Ok! Sure!"

 

~ ~ ~

 

Harry walked out of his room with his swim trunks and beach towel. Because Louis wanted to go swimming, he had to change out of his school uniform. It's not like Louis was demanding, he just couldn't argue with someone as pretty as Louis when he was going to be half-naked, right in front of him.

 

Once he got to the swimming pool, he stopped in his tracks as Louis was rubbing himself down in sunblock. Now personally, Harry liked sunscreen because it was spray-on and not rub-on, but he could learn to love it on Louis. He shook his head around and opened the gate of the pool. He set his stuff down in the lounge chair next to Louis and smiled as he looked up at him. Louis returned the smile and went back to rubbing his lotion on.

 

"Have you put your protectant on?" Harry shook his head and Louis sighed. "Lay down on the chair. I'll do it for you."

 

"Lou, you don't have to. I can do it myself."

 

"No you can't," Louis said nicely, even though Harry scoffed. "You're used to applying spray. I'll do this for you because I know you won't rub it down all the way." Harry sighed and lay down on the lounge chair nonetheless. Louis smiled and squirted a generous amount into his palm and rubbed his hands together. He began with his chest. Harry was young, he hasn't developed the defined muscles yet, he also didn't work out. But Louis didn't care, he liked Harry the way he was.

 

Louis massaged the lotion into Harry's chest, torso, and lower stomach. He brought his hands to the sides and rubbed them upwards into his near underarms. Harry had to keep from giggling as Louis worked on his arms. He added more sunblock and got started on his legs.

 

The minute Louis worked on his thighs, Harry could feel himself getting hard. He tried to think of the biggest turn off, but nothing was working when there was a hot man rubbing sunblock on your thighs. Before Harry could groan, Louis mustered a word under his breath.

 

"I'm sorry what?" Harry asked, jumping up a little. "Back. I need you to turn around so I can work on your back." Harry did as he was told, mainly to hide the blush that was creeping on his cheeks. Louis squirted another dollop of lotion and work it onto Harry's long back. He worked out some of the knots and kinks in his back whilst doing so. Even though Louis never has to work a day in his life, he'd make a really good masseur.

 

"I think that's good enough." Harry muttered. Louis snickered and flipped him over.

 

"I still haven't gotten to your face love."

 

"I could do it", Harry said a little too quickly than anticipated. Louis shrugged it off and moved back to his chair. Harry applied his lotion to the best of his ability and looked down at Louis. "Is that good enough for you?" Louis smiled and nodded as he got up from his chair. He strutted to the small set of stairs and slowly, far too slowly, walked in. The water was temperate and Louis loved it. He hated when it got too hot or too cold.

 

Harry, on the other hand, got into the pool far less gracefully then Louis hed. Instead of walking to the stairs, he ran to the other side of the pool and jumped. ~~Some of the water~~ most of the water pelted Louis in a way he couldn't help but find comical. Harry was a big person, Louis knew that. He knew he couldn't do anything but splash water back at him, only Harry was still under water. Louis shifted in the water a bit before suddenly rising in the water. Louis looked down to find what looked like the grudge, carrying him on his shoulders.

 

Harry moved his unruly hair out of his eyes and smiled up at Louis. "Hey, Lou." Louis smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's damp hair.

 

"Hey, love. Mind putting me down?" Harry laughed and shrugged Louis off, resulting in him falling into the water with a loud yelp. Once he reached the surface, Harry was laughing his ass off. "You prick! I didn't mean like that!" Harry continued laughing until Louis splashed water into his mouth. He began sputtering and coughing until he caught his breath.

 

"You're mean, Lou." Harry chuckled. Louis stuck his tongue out at him and hopped out of the pool.

 

"Wanna go inside? We're being loud and foosball seems fun right now." Harry couldn't focus on Louis' words, too busy staring at his perky arse. Harry nodded subconciously and climbed out of the pool with him.

 

Both boys grabbed their towels and other stuff and walked together into the house to dry off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to CheshireLarry! Go check out her Ziall/Larry story, Mr. Malik!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds Harry's Fuckit List and they have lots of sex... oops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have writer's block on Over Again. I wanted it to be really really long but I don't know what to write! Anyway, so sorry for the long wait! I haven't had access to a computer! I hope you enjoy1 Sorry it's long! But this is where Harry fucks Louis! The fivesome will be in the next chapter! Thanks! Bye!

Harry and Louis stumbled into Harry's bedroom around half-eight. Harry had spilled soda on his shirt and Louis wanted to wear one of his sweaters. Harry opened the closet and pulled out a hoodie for Louis. Once Harry found a decent night shirt, he pulled it off the hanger and went into the loo to put it on.

 

Louis pulled the large sweater over his head and attempted to push his head through. The problem wasn't the size of his head. It was the fact that Harry had the drawstrings tied. Louis tried and tried, but he couldn't get the sweater over his head. He eventually backed into the wall near Harry's large portrait, knocking it down. At the same time, the sweater finally went passed his head and he gasped for breath. He looked at the portrait and cursed under his breath. He picked it up and mounted it back onto the wall. He picked up the opened notebook at his feet and took a moment to appreciate Harry's caligraphy.

 

As he read the 'notes' his eyes widened, then darkened. It was safe to say that these were NOT notes.

 

_'I think he would look so fucking pretty under me, crying, screaming as I pound into him. Oh, one of these days, I WILL do it. I'll have Louis begging for it until the-'_

 

Harry stepped out of the bathroom and froze in his tracks. Louis turned to look at him with a blank expression.

 

"You found my journal." Harry said with comically wide eyes. Louis nodded and set the notebook down.

 

"Yeah, didn't read much," He strode over to Harry and brought his lips to an ear. "But I read enough." Harry gulped and turned his head to meet Louis' eyes.

 

"H-how much?" Louis stood back onto the heels of his feet.

 

"Enough to know you're far more dominant than I expected. How long have you wanted to do this?"

 

"Since i moved here." Louis smiled, dropped notebook and curled his arms around Harry's neck.

 

"Really? What if I were to tell you I would like to be dominated by my own son?" Harry's entire expression darkened into something Louis found seductively frightening. He could feel himself growing more and more submissive by the intense stare Harry was sending his way.

 

"What do you want me to do to you, princess?" He chuckled darkly. Louis' eyes widened at the suddent depth of Harry's voice. He could feel his own erection twitching in his trackies. He also felt even more intimidated by the dark stare that hasn't left his son's face.

 

"Anything you-" Harry wasted no time before he lifted Louis with little difficulty and carried him do the bed. Louis' legs instinctively wrapped around Harry's waist for a second before he was thrown onto Harry's bed. Harry threw himself on top of Louis body and attacked him with rough kisses. Louis whined when Harry kissed his pulsepoint.

 

"You're in for a treat, babe. I hope you've been overstimulated before," Harry sat up to throw his shirt over his head and easily remove the hoodie from Louis. Louis worked on sliiping Harry's basketball shorts off his hips and his off completely. Harry kicked the shorts off and slipped his fingers under the elastic of Louis' boxer briefs. "I'm afraid these need to come off, too." With that, Harry slowly pulled his briefs down his smooth legs, tossing them carelessly onto the floor.

 

"When will yours come off?" Louis cheekily cupped Harry through his boxer briefs, only to have it batted away.

 

"None of that. Tonight is about you." Louis blushed wildly and laid back, letting Harry do as he pleased. Harry pulled out a box from his end table and opened it. Louis watched in amazement as he pulled out a bottle of flavored lube; strawberry. He drizzled it over three if his fingers and rubbed it around for even distribution. Louis couldn't  help but giggle. Giggle. At the fact that his sixteen year old was about to fuck him.

 

"I can't believe you're about to stick your dick up my arse."

 

"Yeah? Never thought this day would come either," Harry smirked. He circled the Louis' rim with a well-lubed fingers and slowly pushed through the first ring of muscle. Louis hissed and bit his lip to constrict the noises from falling from his delicate lips. "It's gonna hurt a little. You're very tight. Just relax, yeah?" Louis obeyed and sighed to calm his nerves. Harry went back to working on opening Louis up.

 

By the time Harry was on his third finger, Louis was whining and whimpering loudly. Harry would occassionally brush his finger over Louis' prostate, but he'd never apply enough pressure to actually make him scream out. Louis fucked himself down on them to get more, he really wanted more.

 

Harry pulled out and wiped his fingers on the duvet. Louis winced at the empty feeling and looked at him with pleading eyes.

 

"Please. I need you." Harry chuckled darkly and looked around the box for something that would probably interest Louis and keep him occupied.

 

"Easy there, babe. I think I have a few things to keep you busy." Harry pulled out a shiny blue cock ring and slipped it onto Louis' untouched cock. He then pulled out a large, purple vibrator and put it on view for Louis to see. Louis' eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

 

"No! Nononononono! There's no way I could fit that! It's too big!" Louis cried. Harry only snickered and set it down. He put a large hand into his boxers and pulled out his big, heavy cock, leaking with precum. He smirked in triumph when he heard Louis' breath hitch.

 

"I'm just preparing you for what you'll have coming, princess. It won't be so bad." Louis whimpered and let Harry continue to 'prep' him.

 

Harry lubed up the vibrator and lowered it near Louis' fluttering hole. He gently pushed through the first few inches with no problem, it was when the vibrator had bottomed out when he started having an issue. Louis began squirming due to the fact that it was really close to his prostate, and he really wanted it closer.

 

"Harry, I need- oh!" Harry turned the vibrator to the medium setting and prodded it against his prostate. Harry snickered and let go of the vibrator. Louis looked at him with enlarged eyes as he slowly removed the last of his clothing completely. He was always fascinated with the appearance of Harry's body, but considering the fact that this body was going to be on top of him any minute now? Louis was ecstatic (no pun intended).

 

"You'll be left like this for a few minutes. No touching. I haven't got any ropes, my hancuffs haven't come in yet, and I can't risk wrinkling my school ties. I need to do a few things before we can get started." Harry bent down to give him a chaste kiss, before taking off into the hall.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Harry had been gone for what felt like hours. It was only about three minutes. At least that's what it said on Harry's digital clock. Louis remained obedient. he did not touch himself, he didn't touch the vibrator. He just lay there and gripped the pillow under his head.

 

Harry returned with a smirk and one of the cloth grocery bags they had. He sauntered over to the bed and dropped the contents beside it. "Nice to see you're still here, just how I left you." Louis whimpered and looked up at Harry. Little pants and gasps fell from his lips, he almost couldn't form coherent words.

 

"H-Harry! I need you! Please do s-something!" Harry stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and that stupid smirk Louis was beginning to hate, yet still love, at the same time. Harry wanted this, though. He wanted to watch Louis crumble into itty-bitty pieces.

 

"Baby, I think I like you like this." Louis groaned, unintentionally sinking down into the vibrator.

 

"Please!" he squeaked. Tears brimmed the corners of his eyes and he was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

 

"Alright, alright. I'm a reasonable man. I think you deserve a little release. But you aren't getting it that easy. First of all, how good are you at deepthroating?" The tears fell freely from Louis' eyes and he shook his head quickly.

 

"I-I don't even think that will fit in my arse! Harry, I don't know!"

 

"That's too bad," Harry tsked. "I really wanted to know if you were any good..." Louis' mouth quivered and his grip on his pillow tightened. That's when he remembered. Harry never bonded him. He sat up as gracefully as he can and pulled the vibrator off. He made sure it was off before he dropped it onto the bed.

 

"Harry, love. I know you're into your little games and teasing, and I respect that. But could you please get on with it because you know how impatient I get?" The smirk disappeared from his face in an instant and he looked down at him with an unimpressed expression. Louis looked thoughtful and innocent, clearly he wasn't, especially due to the current events.

 

"You want me to hurry? Why didn't you say so? I'll be happy to give you what you want," He knelt down and brought his soft lips to Louis'. "If you're willing to do the same for me..." Louis looked him in the eyes and nodded.

 

"Anything, just please do something." The smirk returned to his face and he nodded. He sat down between Louis' legs and massaged his beautiful thighs. He pulled the bag beside him and dumped the contents near him. A whipped cream canister and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Louis looked up at Harry with the cutest little blank face. Harry only continued to smirk.

 

He opened the chocolate syrup bottle and positioned it into Louis' rim. He gently squeezed some in and pulled it away. He did the same thing with the whipped cream and sprayed some in Louis' mouth.

 

Harry laid down next to him and lubed up his cock. The cool gel felt great against the heated skin and it was relieving, not enough though. Louis crawled up and positioned himself onto Harry's lap. He slowly sank down until he was sitting comfortably onto Harry's lap. Both moaned out in pleasure.

 

"Jesus! You're so fucking tight!" Harry moaned lowly. Normally, he'd be grounded for usage of foul language, but Louis was too busy adjusting to care. Harry clawed at Louis' thighs to keep from fucking up into him. Louis hissed and took the hint. He rose until only the tip was inside, revealing Harry's painted cock, then sunk down. Harry groaned and pushed up. Louis whined and grinded his hips down, meeting Harry's thrusts. His hips moved in little figure eight motions that had Harry thrusting faster into him.

 

"H-Harry! C-an I-I-I take the c-cock ring off?" He said through a broken sentence. Harry gripped the cock ring and pulled it off of him.

 

"You look so pretty like this, Lou. Taking my cock like a good boy. I bet you like riding my cock, don't you?" Louis nodded through a whine and pawed at Harry's chest. He changed the position he was in, and Harry's cock found his prostate. Louis cried out and came all over his and Harry's stomachs. His hole clenched impossibly tight onto Harry's cock and he shouted out, cumming into his remarkably non-sticky hole. Louis whined and slumped onto Harry's limp body. Harry rubbed gentle circles across his back as both came off their highs.

 

Louis pulled off and laid right next to Harry. The dessert toppings were starting to dry, along with Harry's cum, and it was getting uncomfortable. He sat up, only to be overcome by a lot of pain in his lower region. He whimpered and bit his lip.

 

"I'm gonna go wash up." He almost got up before a large hand grabbed his.

 

"You ever been rimmed before?" Louis shook his head hastilly and gulped. That stupid smirk returned. "You want to?" Louis bit his lip and thought for a moment.

 

"I don't know. I'm really sensitive..."

 

"That's why they call it overstimulation. Wanna try it?" Louis really couldn't stand the feeling of Harry's cum drying inside him and he needed it cleaned out right away.

 

"What about the-"

 

"It'll come out, Lou. trust me on this, yeah?" Louis sighed in defeat and crawled back into the bed. Harry shifted on top of him and kissed him lovingly. Louis kissed him bacK and spread his legs for him. He situated himself down right in front of his red, puffy hole. He was so tempted to just go down on him, but he wanted to tease him a little, just to drive Louis over the edge.

Louis bit his lip and looked down at Harry in anticipation. The cum was almost completely dried and he hated it. Harry slowly sank down into Louis' hole and kissed it. Louis suppressed a groan and arched his back. Harry's hands flew to his waist and pressed them down onto the bed.

He circled the rim teasingly before dipping his tongue through the muscle. Louis moaned loudly and looked down at him. Harry's eyes were glued to Louis' and were full of lust. Louis couldn't help but gasp. The boy he thought of as an angel was here pretty much eating him out. It was pretty sexy.

Harry's tongue plunged deep into Louis' hole instantly. He circled around his hole and took in the flavor of Louis. He tasted sweet but with a hint of muskiness. It was the perfect combination for Harry and he wanted to stay inside of him forever.

Harry thrusted his tongue in and out in a vigorous pace. He cleaned his hole to the best of his abilities. Louis' body was writhing and jerking in pleasure. He loved the feeling of Harry's tongue thrustiing inside of him. Harry was really good at this and he wasn't going to last.

Louis' thighs quivered next to Harry's head. The slurping sounds were finally getting to him and Harry's curls kept tickling them. Louis gave pained cry as he came on his stomach for the second time that night. Harry pulled away and brought his lips to Louis' cum covered stomach. He lapped up the cum with a cocky grin and looked up at him.

"Your cum tastes amazing, babe. Just like your tea," Harry crawled over and nipped Louis earlobe. "I'm gonna make you cum dry. And when you do, I want you to scream my name so loud that the neighbors know my name. Everyone will know your own son made you feel so good. Think you can do that?" Louis nodded his head and threw it onto the pillow.

"What's next?" He asked through a broken voice. Harry wanted to hear more of it.

"You know you make the prettiest sounds when you're getting off. They made me hard again. I wanna put that pretty little mouth of yours to the test."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I'm gonna fuck that pretty little thing. You'd look gorgeous with those pretty red lips around my big, fat, cock. I bet you'd be a little whore for it. You're already letting your sixteen year old son fuck you until the bed breaks."

"O-ok." Louis was beginning to sound blissed, and Harry decided he liked that even better than his broken voice.

He sat up and worked his way to Louis' mouth. He grabbed ahold of his stiffened cock. His large hand forced Louis' jaw opened and he slid it through. once he could feel himself at the back of Louis' throat, Louis made faint choking sounds.

"Through your nose, babe." Harry panted. His mouth was just as tight as his hole, it felt so good. Tears pooled in Louis' eyes. He wanted to make Harry happy, but he was practically suffocating.

Harry pulled out until only the tip was through his lips, then forced himself back in. Louis' body jerked forward at the sudden intrusion. Harry was so focused on Louis' lips around his base. He wasn't going last.

Balls slapped obscenely against his chin. Moans were flowing through the room. Spluttering sounds were vibrating against the cock in his mouth. Cum spurted into his mouth and dribbled down the corners and to his chin. Harry pulled out and slumped down next to him. "Thank you." Louis panted. Harry turned to him with the same smirk Louis was beginning to just hate.

 

"Oh, we aren't done yet." Louis raised an eyebrow.

 

"What more could you do to me? Tie me up?"

 

"No," Harry snorted. "That's for another day." Louis let a smirk creep upon his lips as well.

 

"You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you now?" Harry nodded and shifted on top of him.

 

"I said I was gonna make you cum dry. What kind of man would I be if I didn't live up to my promise?"

 

"A liar." Louis replied sassily. Harry had always admired Louis' sass. It helped in extreme cases, and it made him him.

 

"Yes. And would your perfect little angel ever lie to you?" Louis burst into a warm pit of laughter, which Harry joined as well.

 

"My perfect little angel who was fucking my face not too long ago? Yeah, probably not." Harry chuckled lightly and dove in for a chaste kiss. Louis returned it feverishly and smiled once he pulled away.

 

"So, back to you." He lightly smacked Louis' thighs a couple of times, implying what he meant. Louis sat up and spread his legs. Harry grabbed his waist and laid him down forcefully. His lips found Louis' neck, giving him rough kisses. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, his hips grinding into Harry's. Harry bit down harshly on Louis' neck. Louis whined and yanked Harry's curls.

 

Harry grabbed ahold of his cock and guided it to Louis' fluttering hole. He snapped his hips into Louis forcefully. Louis cried out, his hands finding a place on his back. He clawed at the skin in pleasure. Harry groaned and thrusted harder into Louis. His movements sped up and his grip on Louis' thighs tightened. He shifted a bit and slammed directly into Louis' prostate. Louis screamed loudly, fresh new tears forming in the brims of his eyes. Harry pounded into that spot again and the tears fell freely.

 

Louis omitted all sorts of sounds. From little _uh uh uh's_ to whimpers and whines. Harry pounded into him harder, faster than he ever knew he could do. He wanted the noises to get louder. He hit the spot repeatedly, practically abused it. They were too caught in the moment to care about the loud creaking of the bed beneath them.

 

Louis' thighs quivered as Harry left another mark. He keened high in his throat. Before he could warn Harry, his back arched, toes curled, hole tightened around Harry's cock, and eyes rolled at the back of his head in absolute pleasure. He screamed to the top of his lungs, Harry's name, of course. Little spurts of cum trickled down his cock and onto his stomach. He collapsed under Harry and let him fuck him like a rag doll.

 

Harry thrusted one, two, three before cumming violently into Louis. He groaned Loudly and fell onto Louis. The lay there for a long while, catching their breaths and processing everything. Harry sighed and probed himself onto his elbows before turning the lamp off and falling back onto Louis, who was now asleep.

 

"Bet the neighbors know my name now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any form of commentary is appreciated! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall, Liam, and Zayn find Harry on Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. Also, because it is a variation, Baby Making is still on hold until the author of the original updates. I'm updating Strong after this one, maybe another story, too. I was thinking about posting another, but the ones I have now are my main priorities. And thanks to CheshireLarry for helping me edit! Enjoy!

Liam, Niall, and Zayn opened the door of the virtualy silent flat. They looked around, dropping their belongings onto the floor.

 

"Harry?" Niall called. The others looked around for any signs of anyone, finding no traces, no sounds.

 

"Did he forget about game day? We've been doing this for ages but he's not here."

 

"Harry never forgets anything. He's too appreciative for that. Maybe he slept late. He wasn't at school yesterday. Maybe he caught a bug and he's sleeping it off."

 

"Nuh-uh, Li. If he's sick, I'm leaving. I can't get sick if-"

 

"We're all staying, Niall." Zayn pulls Niall's collar and drags him back inside.

 

"Let's just look for him. He's probably just in his room." Liam started down the hall of the estate, Zayn and Niall following behind. Niall reached for Louis' door but was yanked by Liam.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Zayn took a hold of him whilst Liam scowled.

 

"Trying to wake up sleeping beauty. He's the one who makes us breakfast and-"

 

"We could wake up Harry's dad later." Niall shrugged and let them drag him to Harry's door. Liam knocked, then barged in when he didn't receive an answer.

 

All three stared at the sight in front of them. Harry was asleep, on top of someone, their legs tangled. And if it wasn't clear, Harry was undoubtedly naked.

 

"That explains why Harry hasn't answered any of us."

 

"Should we leave?"

 

"I think we should see who he tapped." Zayn walked around the bed and examined the tanned skin of legs wrapped around his waist.

 

"I wonder if Louis' ok with this."

 

"Louis is definitely ok with this, Ni." Zayn whispered in shock. Niall and Liam gave him a puzzled look.

 

"What do you-" Zayn waved them over. Harry shuffled slightly and ground into the body under him. All three took a step back as Harry rose, revealing Louis, who was also naked and sweaty.

 

"Oh... well this is weird." Niall stared at Louis' legs tightened around Harry's waist.

 

"Is this considered incest? I think this is incest."

 

"They're both enjoying it." Harry gripped Louis thighs and fucked into him harder.

 

"We should-"

 

"Join us." Liam, Niall, and Zayn froze. Harry sat up and smirked.

 

"Wh-what?"

 

"Join us. Louis won't mind." He casually moved his hips in little eights, capturing the sweet whimpers and moans that fell from Louis' lips.

 

Niall shrugged and rid his kit. Liam and Zayn raised their eyebrows. "What? Don't tell me you don't want a piece of that."

 

They shrugged and looked at Louis, who keened and arched his back into Harry. They rolled their eyes and removed their clothes, too. Harry pulled Louis down for future reasons.

 

"Liam, you and I will be fucking. Louis at the same time, Niall, fuck his face. Zayn, fuck Niall." Liam crawled behind Harry and Niall and Zayn crawled onto the space Harry had set up for them. Niall put his cock into Louis mouth, and laid over him to put Louis in his. Zayn squirted his fingers with the lube and some on his cock, before handing the bottle to Liam.

 

He spread Niall's cheeks and pressed a finger into him without warning. Niall whined around Louis and bucked his hips. He wiggled it around and slowly thrusted in and out of him.

 

By the time he was at the third and final finger, Liam and Harry were stroking there cocks patiently. When Zayn felt Niall was prepped enough, he pulled out and rubbed the lube onto his cock positioning hit with Niall's fluttering hole. Liam and Harry did the same with Louis.

 

All three huffed and quickly forced themselves into the two bottoms, who screamed at the oh-so sudden intrusion. They went pliant under the touch and lay there as the tops began to fuck mercilessly into them.

 

Harry put one of Louis' legs over his shoulder, groaning alongside Liam at the additional tightness Louis endured. They pounded harder into them, both hitting his prostate at the same time, applying so much pressure, it could pop.

 

Zayn fucked into Niall with harsh, quick thrusts. His cock felt so nice in Niall's arse, like it was made for it. He shifted slightly and thrusted particularly hard, earning a scream from Niall. Niall's legs spread further apart, allowing Zayn to go deeper into him. His moans and screams were muffled by Louis' cock and vise versa.

 

Louis had never felt this kind of sensation, and he never wanted it to end. Having Niall in his mouth, Niall around him, and Harry and Liam taking him like a ragdoll he's never felt this pleasured, and he loved it.

 

"Brilliant idea, Harry. He's so tight around us."

 

"I'd never thought I'd be fucking one of my best mates."

 

"I anever thought I'd be penetrating one of my best mates' dads."

 

"I never thought I'd be fucking my dad." They pounded into the bottoms in the same, unbelievably fast pace. Their bodies shook at the closeness of their climaxes. After a few more thrusts, Niall and Louis screamed and came in each other's mouths, going completely pliant as the tops fucked into them. Liam, Harry, and Zayn came violently into Niall and Louis, whose bodies shook in protest.

 

They pulled out of each other. Zayn pulled Niall off, setting him on the floor to aid the glassy eyed Irishman. Liam dug for his clothes and walked into Harry's bathroom to wash up. Harry stared down at the obviously overstimulated man underneath him. He shuffled down to get a good view of his utterly wrecked hole. He licked his lips and flicked his tongue across it. Louis' nearly unconscious body jerked violently. Harry ignored it and forced his tongue past Louis' rim, he wiggled it around and sucked around it. Harry groaned into his Louis, until his body was pulled away.

 

"What are you doing. You'll put him into subspace. Him and Niall are already halfway there. I know you're young and horny but you have to give him time to rest." Harry stared at the visibly shaking body on his bed and sighed.

 

"I just want to fuck him all the time." He sighed. Zayn patted his back and returned his attention to Niall. We'll be using Louis' shower. Don't touch him, subspace his dangerous and it should only be done when the dom prepared. Try doing research on it if you ever want to bring up the topic."

 

"How do you much about this?"

 

"Put Niall into subspace a couple of times. He says it's an unbelievable feeling, and it's unforgettable."

 

"You and Niall?"

 

"It's no strings attached. Now don't touch Louis." Zayn lifted Niall in his arms and exited the room. Liam returned, freshly cleaned.

 

"You've got quite a weird relationship with your dad, mate."

 

"Yeah, but I like it. Too bad I can't touch him." He gestured to Louis, who was now shaking at a minimum.

 

"Wash up to distract yourself. I'll be in the den if you need me."

 

~ ~ ~

 

And that's how they all wound up in the den. Niall was asleep in Zayn' lap, Louis was alseep in Harry's, and the awake ones were playing FIFA.

 

"You know what?" Harry began. "I think this was the best game day ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry for not updating in over a month. I'll try to keep an updating schedule because that is unacceptable. Feedback is very appreciated. Please check out my dashboard for other stories! Thank you!


End file.
